Miracle of the Mistletoe
by Gone-to-Lunch-Indefinately
Summary: Momo's throwing a Christmas party for all his friends and Tsuki's invited, but what happens when memories of last year haunt her mind? Will Eiji be there to help? What happens when these two get caught under the misletoe? EijiOC


Disclaimer: I do not own the Prince of Tennis characters and I know these songs are traditional but just in case I don't own the Christmas songs either. (P.S. some characters might be OOC. I don't exactly watch the show too often.)

Eiji one shot: Miracle of the Mistletoe

"_Sleigh bells ring._

_Are ya' listening?_

_In the lane,_

_Snow is glistening._

_A beautiful sight._

_We're happy tonight._

_Walking in a winter wonderland."_

She sang to herself as she walked to Momo's place. She went to Seigaku and was a regular on the girls' tennis teams. Not like it would make a difference, all the girls ever cared about was their looks and how cute, hot, or funny the boys' regular team were. She believed she was the only girl not drooling all over them. For that she gained most of their friendship, and for that the girls hated her. There was one regular whom she had the best time with, Eiji Kikumaru. He was the acrobatic, cat-like regular that was the first to speak to her. She remembered the day they met. She was practicing her tennis skills alone after school…

_She had just finished practicing her overhand serve and was about to practice her rallying. When she got to the machine that shot the tennis balls she put as much as the holder could fit and turned it on. At first it started at a slow, steady pace, and then it got a little faster as time went by. She didn't seem to notice at first but then the machine suddenly got jammed!_

"_Hey!" she yelled, walking up to the machine. Suddenly it started shooting them out at a faster pace! She barely had enough time to cover herself with her racket as they aimed strait for her! And as soon as it had started, it ended. She stared up from behind her racket from her sitting position. She had fallen as soon as the machine struck._

_There she saw two guys. They wore Seigaku tennis regular jackets. One had reddish brown hair and a bandage on one cheek while the other had brown hair with his eyes closed._

"_Ne ne, are you okay?" the red-head asked._

"_The machine must be out of order again." The other one said, looking at it quizzically. He turned his attention to the girl. "Do you need to see a nurse?" He asked while helping her up._

_She stumbled a bit, but caught her balance. _

"_No thanks. It's just a couple bruises. I'll be fine, promise!" she said, showing her signature peace sign._

"_Hey!" the red-head yelled. "You copied my pose!" He started waving his arms around frantically._

"_Nuh-uh!" she laughed. "By the way, thanks for saving me from my eternal peril." She said, fake fainting. "My name's Tsukiakari Ushiro-Amagumo."_

"_My name is Eiji Kikumaru, hoi hoi nyah!" the red-head, now known as Eiji, quickly jumped out of his spazz attack._

"_And mine is Syusuke Fuji." The brunette said._

"_Pleasure to meet you." She smiled. "Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!"_

"_Same here." They both replied…_

It's been a year since that incident. She and Eiji were the best of friends! She stopped as she heard a familiar voice call from not to far off.

"Hoi, Tsuki-chan! Hold up, nyah!" Eiji's voice rang through her head. When he caught up he stopped to catch his breath.

"Are… you… going… to… Momo's house… too?" He asked between breaths.

"Yeah. How could I resist a Christmas party? Especially one where there will be tons of sugar-filled foods!" she yelled out.

"Is that all?" he asked, his breath finally returning as they walked off to Momo's again.

"No, of course not! There's also the fact that all my good friends will be there!" she smiled.

"That's good to hear, nyah! So, Tsuki-chan, what do you want for Christmas?" he asked as they turned a corner.

She blushed. No one had ever asked her before.

"Well…" she started. "I would like…" she trailed off as a song played in a near-by shop.

"_Last Christmas I gave you my heart,_

_The very next day_

_You gave it away._

_This year_

_To save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special…"_

That song flooded memories to both their heads from last year…

_Tsuki raced out of her class to give her crush her Valentine's Day gift. She had made him a chocolate covered strawberry for she knew for a fact he loved strawberries. His name you ask? His name was Akito Umiyake. He didn't play tennis, but he was very popular. But Tsuki didn't care for that part of him. She cared because he was the only one outside the tennis team who actually understood her love of tennis._

"_Akito! Akito where are you?" she called out._

_She rounded a corner that would take her to his locker, but as soon as she did she saw him and another girl! She dropped the gift when she heard what he asked…_

"_Will you be my girlfriend?"_

_She didn't care whether the other girl said yes or no, she just ran outside to her favorite sakura tree. That was when Eiji came out to comfort her._

"He wasn't that special anyways." Eiji's voice cleared her of the memories.

"Yep." She replied. "I know that now."

The rest of the walk was spent in an awkward silence that was unusual to both of them.

When they finally got to Momo's house Eiji rang the doorbell and they waited.

Momo was the one to answer the door, of course.

"Hey guys! Finally, now everyone is here." He said, staring at the two.

Both Eiji and Tsuki looked at each other before simultaneously yelling, "Like I would miss a party!"

All three walked in towards the living room when Eiji spoke again.

"You still didn't tell me what you want for Christmas."

"Well…" she was interrupted again when they both heard whistles and cat calls. "What's going on?" she asked a little confused.

Ryoma was the one to tell them.

"Oi, sempai. Look up." He said.

They both did as they were told only to see what could be only called the world's most unnoticeable mistletoe! She blushed, realizing what that meant.

"Uh… I… do we have… I mean we…" she was cut off as a pair of warm, soft lips met her own. After a couple seconds they were gone. The she answered his question…

"I have everything I've ever wanted."

The End

Thank you for reading my Christmas one shot. Have a happy holiday and remember to…

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!**

**Merry Christmas and a happy New Year!!**

**NeNe Productions**


End file.
